The present invention relates to a car body with at least one roof-mounted container for accommodating electrical apparatuses of the drive and car control of rolling stock and trolley buses.
A roof-mounted container for a car body is described in, for example, German Patent No. 43 33 437. The roof-mounted container described therein accommodates electrical apparatuses and wiring, and is part of the car roof. Electrical apparatuses and their wiring can be mounted in the roof container only after the car body has been finished.
Another roof-mounted container is described in German Utility Application 92 15 814. The housing of this roof-mounted container is formed by a rectangular bottom, two side walls, and two end walls. The housing can be covered by a single-piece cover, which covers the entire area of the housing. In order to provide good accessibility to the components arranged in the housing from both sides, detachable articulations are arranged on the upper edges of both side walls. These allow the housing cover to be swung open from either side.
An object of the present invention is to provide a roof-mounted container that allows electrical apparatuses to be mounted and wired in it in a simple manner, and independent of a car body being finished.
The roof-mounted container includes a rectangular base frame having two longitudinal supports and two transversal supports. At least one additional longitudinal support and/or at least one additional transversal support may be arranged within the base frame. Electrical apparatuses may be mounted on the base frame. Additionally, at least one hood may be provided on the base frame The base frame is mounted on the overhead support of the car body and is sealed against the end walls and side walls of the car body.
Through the design of the base frame, and by having the base frame and the hood designed as separate components, electrical apparatuses, such as traction converters and on-board electrical system converters, as well as plates (boards) equipped with electrical apparatuses, may be mounted in the roof-mounted container. After the electrical apparatuses have been mounted and wired, the hood may be set up. The roof-mounted container can thus be pre-assembled in a simple manner. Subsequently, according to the present invention, only the roof-mounted container with its base frame is positioned on a portal support of the car body, and is sealed against the end walls and side walls of the car body.
Different materials can be advantageously paired in the roof-mounted container for a car body. Thus, for example, both the base frame and the hood may be made of an electrically conductive material. The electrically conductive materials may be different, for example, the base frame may be made of steel, and the hood of aluminum. An improved electromagnetic compatibility (xe2x80x9cEMCxe2x80x9d) protection is thus obtained. On the other hand, if the base frame is made of an electrically insulating material, an intermediary potential can be advantageously built up. The build-up of an intermediary potential is necessary, for example, in the case of trolley buses (O-buses).
Improved electromagnetic compatibility is also achieved with a roof-mounted container for a car body.
In addition, in a roof-mounted container, fire-protection requirements are met in a simple manner. At the same time, EMC protection is improved by the use of the frame cover.
The roof-mounted container for a car body also advantageously provides superior EMC protection through the separation of the power wiring from the other electric components.